Beginning of a New Life
by Nukefox19
Summary: Naruto has been captured by the Akatsuki, in which they successfully extracted the Kyuubi. Madara ended up disposing the body, but by disposing it, Naruto's unconscious body gets sent through a dimension, a dimension full of monsters pretending to be humans. First real chapter EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another crossover attempt from me. This story has been sitting in my files for so long and I've decided to finally post it. READ the note at the end of this intro.**

**SUMMARY: Naruto has been captured by the Akatsuki, in which they successfully extracted the Kyuubi. Madara ended up disposing the body, but by disposing it, Naruto's unconscious body gets sent through a dimension, a dimension full of monsters pretending to be humans.**

_**Prologue**_

An unconscious blonde lied deep within a forest with no sounds being heard anywhere.

There were no animals or anything roaming around. Naruto had on his normal black and orange attire. However, there were slashes all over his outfit and his body. There were scars that showed out to show that they were fresh. A small gust of wind blew through the forest, which caused the unconscious blonde's hair to blow along with it.

"We're going to be late you guys." Kurumu said, as she kept the lead from the others.

Tsukune and Moka were holding hand and hand, while Mizore remained behind the two. Ever since they defeated Kuyou and that he realized that Tsukune wasn't human, Tsukune and Moka ended up getting together after showing truly how much they cared for one another. Yukari decided to keep herself from the group for a while and become Ruby's pupil. Mizore and Kurumu are still trying to get over it, but so far Kurumu's been doing the best out of the two.

"Wait for us Kurumu." Tsukune called out, but Kurumu didn't like waiting.

She went through a bush and looked back to where they are, "Well why don't you all hurry up?" She asked out loud and turned back to look in front of her. She came to an instant halt, as her eyes slowly widened. There she saw an unconscious blonde that looked unfamiliar, but she saw his eyes were closed and the dry blood that was being shown from where parts of his clothes were slashed opened. She saw that the blonde seemed to be around her age and saw no sign of him being alive.

The bush she came through ruffled, "You're too impat..." Tsukune stopped from what he was saying, as him and the other two saw what Kurumu was looking at.

"What... happened here?" Moka asked.

"I… I don't know and I've never seen him before." Tsukune mentioned.

They kept staring at the blonde, but then they all saw that his left hand twitched, "He's still alive!" They all shouted.

"We need to get him to the infirmary quick!" Tsukune mentioned.

* * *

_Time: 3:57p.m._

Naruto's eyes opened oh so slowly. His vision was blurry at first, but they began to adjust back to normal. He saw a few people surrounding around him, "W-Where am I?"

He asked, as he leaned up, but then a major sharp pain roamed through his body and he instantly placed his right hand against his chest.

Tsukune and the others jumped a bit, "You shouldn't move yet." He said.

Naruto looked at everyone, "Who are you?"

The male of the group went first, "I'm Tsukune Aono." Naruto looked at him and saw that he had brown hair and wore brown pants, a green suit jacket with a white long sleeve shirt underneath it and on top of that, he had a red tie on.

Naruto then looked at the girl with pink hair that reaches to her knees. She has big bright green eyes and fair skin. She wore a green suit jacket with a patterned skirt, "I-I'm Moka Akashiya."

Next, he looked at the short purple haired girl. She has blue colored eyes, which are nearly completely blue and have a bit of purple at the top. She wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt and a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg "I'm Mizore Shirayuki."

Finally, he looked at the light ocean colored hair girl that wore a yellow sweater vest, which acts mainly to flaunt her large bust, a bow tie and a green pleated checkered skirt,

"I'm Kurumu Kurono."

We found you lying in the forest and we all thought you were dead. But we saw that you weren't and brought you here." Tsukune said.

"T-Thank you." Naruto replied.

"So, what happened? And we've never seen you around here before." Mizori asked.

"I-I can't remember."

The students began to come up with more questions from that response, "Where are you from?" Kurumu asked.

Naruto went into his mind looking for an answer, but nothing came to his mind, "I don't know."

"Well, what's your name?" Moka asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone quirked an eyebrow, "So you seem to know your name, do you remember anything of where you're from or anything?" Tsukune asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I only remember my name."

The door opened, which everyone looked to see Kuyou walking in. However, Naruto had no clue who this guy was, but by his long blonde hair and pointy ears, not to mention the calm structure he had on his face, it worried the blonde, "So I heard right. You all found this boy in the forest."

"What do you want Kuyou!" Kurumu asked, as she prepared herself, which Mizori came to her side as well.

Kuyou chuckled, "I came here to see if the rumor was true."

"Okay. Now you can leave." Kurumu said.

Once again, Kuyou chuckled, "All right. All right. However, I will be seeing you again...

Naruto." He said, as he left the room.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

Kurumu turned to look at the blonde, "That's Kuyou. He's the head of the Public Safety

Committee. Last semester, he almost killed Tsukune for being a human." She answered.

"For being human? What kind of reason is that?"

"Well, here in Yokai Academy, all of us are truly monsters. And a major rule in this school is if you're human, you'll be executed." Mizori answered.

"So, I'm in a place called Yokai Academy?"

They all nodded, "How did you live then?" He asked and looked at Tsukune.

"Well, because my friends protected me. There was a point that I actually thought I was dying, but," Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand, "Moka here saved me from dying. And it wasn't just Moka, but, Kurumu, Mizori, and a couple others that you haven't met yet, all put their lives on the line to save me."

"I see. You have some really nice friends."

Tsukune smiled, which the girls did too, "Yeah."

Naruto smiled weakly and shifted his body to where his feet hit the ground, "I must be going."

"Huh? Wait, why are you leaving?" Moka asked.

"I don't want to get killed."

"Wait... you mean..."

"I'm a human." Naruto said, before Tsukune could guess it.

"What?" They all asked.

Naruto remained sitting on the bed, "I'm a human and I don't wish to die here."

"You're a human that can only remember his name? And you're here at Yokai Academy?

Then just what happened when we found you?" Kurumu asked.

Naruto pushed himself off the bed and stood on his feet, "I don't know, but I wish to leave before I..." He took a step forward and instantly lost consciousness, as he began to fall forward. Luckily, Kurumu was right in front of his path and caught him.

"He still needs rest." Mizori mentioned.

"Yeah, but we can't leave him here now. Especially if Kuyou is onto him already." Kurumu said.

"Then where can we take him?" Moka asked.

"He can't come with me. Kuyou still suspects me as a human and if he saw that Naruto was with me, then it would be like hitting two birds with one stone." Tsukune said.

"Wait, he can stay with me." Kurumu said.

The others looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, when he gets to feeling better, we need to figure out what to do." Tsukune mentioned.

Kurumu nodded, as she placed the blonde's right arm around her shoulders and walked out.

* * *

_Kurumu's Room_

The succubus approached her dorm room with the blonde still in her hold, _"It's a good thing we didn't run into Kuyou."_

She reached into her pocket and brought out her keys, as she quickly unlocked the door. Placing the keys back in her pocket, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. She walked in with the unconscious blonde and closed the door behind them. Just before the door closed, someone managed to quickly sneak inside before it did. Kurumu walked to her bed and gently laid the blonde down on his back. She looked down at the blonde and examined him closely, "He's pretty cute."

"Are you already falling for someone else?"

Kurumu jumped and turned to see Mizori just standing there, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Your door was open."

"I closed it..." She looked toward her door and saw that it was closed.

"So are you already falling for someone so early?"

"No! I just said he's cute, it doesn't mean I'm falling for him."

Mizori kept her same bored expression on, "Okay. Besides, I have my eyes on him."

Kurumu nearly fell forward, "What? You come to ask me if I'm already falling for him and basically you're telling me you're going to make a move on him?"

Mizori walked past the succubus and up to the sleeping blonde, "Not really, but I agree with you about how cute he is. I'm just going to be stalking him and keeping an eye on him."

"Why can't you just leave people alone?"

"I can't help it. It's what I do."

Kurumu sighed, "What are we going to do when he wakes up?"

"Well, he might need to become a student here. But we'll have to keep him a secret of being a human."

"Yeah. If Kuyou finds out, he'll want to hold another execution."

"Maybe we should check with Ms. Nekonome."

"Yeah! But one of us has to stay here and watch him and since this is my room, I'll stay and watch."

"I think it would be best if I stay instead. After all, I'm stronger than you."

A tick mark appeared on Kurumu's forehead, "What was that?"

Mizore waved her hands out in front of herself, "Fine. Fine. I'll be back." She said, as she walked out of the succubus's room.

Kurumu sighed and turned to look back at the resting blonde. She looked at the clock and saw that it showed 4:24p.m. She looked back at the blonde once again, "Crap! I forgot that I need to be down at the pool for the events!" Glancing back and forth between the clock and the resting blonde, Kurumu just didn't know what to do. However, she came up with her decision and walked toward the door. She looked back over at the sleeping blonde, "I'm sorry." She said, as she opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind her.

If Kurumu had stayed just a bit longer, she would've seen that the blonde's arm twitched.

* * *

_Pool_

Kurumu, now wearing her yellow bikini and top, came running up a flight of stairs. As

soon as she reached the top, she saw Tsukune with Moka, "Hey!" She waved at the couple while approaching them.

The group turned to see that Kurumu was coming, "Kurumu?" Moka questioned.

"Wait, where's Naruto?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu came to a stop right in front of them, "He's sleeping. Mizore went to speak with

Ms. Nekonome to see what we should do."

"What if Kuyou finds him?" Tsukune asked.

"He won't. Don't worry."

"Kurumu, I thought we agreed that someone would be watching him?" Moka brought up.

Kurumu groaned, "I know, but I completely forgot about the events today."

"But Kurumu..."

"We'll talk later, I'm going up." She said, as she ran for the stage.

Tsukune and Moka just stood there watching her dismissal, "Let's hope he's safe."

Moka nodded, as she watched the succubus go up on stage with a microphone in her hand, "Hopefully."

All the other students around the pool cheered, as Kurumu began, _"Hoping that you might notice me. As you look the other way."_

Back at the stairway, a couple students made their way up and could hear Kurumu singing, "Oh man, we're missing it!" One of them shouted.

"Hurry up then. I want to see what she's wearing." The other one said. Before the two rushed their way up the stairs, someone came up from behind them and passed them, "Hey!"

One of them placed a hand on the guy's shoulders to stop him from continuing. The two students saw that this guy had blonde spiky hair and never seen him around school before.

The blonde fully turned around to face the two, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what's going on up here."

Both students cocked an eyebrow, "Who are you?" The other student asked.

"Oh I'm sorry." The blonde held out his hand, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki? How come I've never seen you here before?"

The blonde scratched the back of his head, "I don't know. I've never been here before though."

"So you're new here then?"

"I guess."

"Cool. So, what kind of monster are you?"

"I'm actually..." Naruto completely stopped himself, _"Wait, this is a school for monsters. And if these two find out I'm human, I'll be killed."_

"Well?"

"Sorry, but I got to go." Naruto said, but just as he turned around, he saw someone he had hoped not to.

"Well, I thought I would find you here Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened and couldn't find himself to say anything, "Oh. Mr. Kuyou. Naruto here says that he's..."

"You two go ahead, I know exactly who Naruto here is."

The two students looked at Kuyou questioningly, but shrugged, as they went past the two and up to the event. Naruto was completely frozen and just kept staring up at Kuyou's eyes, "You know Naruto, I'm sure you heard this, but any human on school campus will be executed."

Naruto's eyes completely widened, _"Don't tell me..."_

Kuyou placed his left arm around the blonde's shoulders, "Let's have a chat."

* * *

_"Don't you see?"_After a few seconds passed, Kurumu ended her singing and saw everyone cheering, and some actually crying. She hopped off the stage and walked to her friends.

"That was beautiful Kurumu." Moka said.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Tsukune mentioned.

Kurumu smiled, "Thank you."

"Yeah, Kuyou was there and talking to the new kid."

Kurumu and the other two instantly looked toward the direction of the voice and saw a group of students talking. They walked over to them, "Yeah, I think he said his name was Naruto. And that's when Kuyou showed up."

"Hey." The group of students turned to look at Tsukune and the others, "Where's Naruto and Kuyou?"

"Last we saw, they were both at the stairway."

Tsukune and the others quickly took off to the stairs leaving the students curious of what they were up to, "We need to hurry." Moka said.

As they approached the top of the stairs, they looked down to see no one coming up or on the stairs, "Crap." Tsukune said.

They looked around and all they could see were students walking around, "Hey."

The group turned around to see Mizore behind them, "M-Mizore." Moka said.

"I saw Naruto walk off with Kuyou just a second ago."

"Where?!" They all nearly yelled at the snow beauty.

Mizore jumped slightly, "They went toward the entrance." Tsukune and the others darted down the stairs, along with Mizore, "Kuyou looked like he figured him out." Mizore mentioned.

"But how? Did Naruto spill it somehow?" Tsukune asked.

"We'll have to find out. Oh, what did Ms. Nekonome say?" Kurumu asked.

"She said just to keep him away from Kuyou for now." The snow girl answered.

"Well, that doesn't help since he's with Kuyou right now!" Kurumu shouted, as they continued rushing to the school's entrance.

"Let's just hurry." Moka said.

* * *

"Okay, we'll talk here." Kuyou said, as Naruto stopped with him and looked around to see that they were in the woods.

"Why did you bring me all the way out here?" The blonde asked.

Kuyou eyed Naruto and smiled, "Because, I'm here to help you awaken your power."

Naruto tilted his head and gave Kuyou a confused look, "Power? What are you talking about?"

Kuyou covered his forehead, "My. My. I forgot your memories were almost completely washed away."

Naruto slightly cocked an eyebrow and slowly began to turn the other direction, "Look, I just want to get back to the..." Once he was facing the opposite direction, Kuyou was right there in front of the blonde.

Naruto took a step back, "You see, Naruto. You're the ultimate security we need for this school." Kuyou said.

"Look, I'm not interested. I just want my memories back."

"This is why I brought you out here. I'll help you regain your memories, if you join me."

"Why can't you just help me regain them regardless?"

Kuyou chuckled, "I'm afraid that's not how it works."

Naruto took another step back, "What if I refuse?"

The left corner of Kuyou's lip curled up, "Then we'll have your execution tomorrow."

Naruto's eyes widened, as Kuyou began to walk in circles around the blonde and kept looking at him, "So, which one shall it be?"

"Why would you kill me?"

"Because you're a _human_ and we don't allow humans on this campus. However, I know what you were once capable of and can help you acquire those skills of yours back."

Naruto gritted his teeth, _"He's going to use me to do his biddings. What else could he want me for? Gah! I need to get out of here!" _The blonde looked back at the older blonde, but Kuyou saw Naruto's eyes squinted slightly, "I'm not going to fall for your bidding!" Naruto shouted, as he delivered a deadly punch right for Kuyou.

A dirty grin crept on Kuyou's face, as he caught Naruto's fist, "Foolish."

Naruto pulled his fist back and tried once more, but before he could get close to hitting him, he froze. His eyes widened, as Kuyou was no longer in front of him. A burning feeling roamed all over his torso. Blood shot out from the blonde and his vision instantly began to fade. His body fell forward on its own, while Kuyou turned to look down at him, "You decided to go through the hard way even after I gave you a simple choice." Kuyou rubbed the back of his head and grinned, _"I should thank Madara the next time I see him."_

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Tsukune and the others looked all over the school, in and out. Sadly, they were having no luck what so ever. Moka and Tsukune were looking through the cafeteria, library, halls, classrooms, etc. Kurumu decided to check the girl's and boy's dorms, while Mizore decided to stick with looking outside. However, none of them were having any luck. They even asked other students if they've seen the new guy and they all gave them the same answer, "No."

Mizore decided to check one last place and quickly made a run for it. It didn't take long for her, as she approached a rather desert-forest area. She began to hear a voice just a further into the forest and quickly leaned against a tree. Peeking around the corner, she saw Kuyou there with Naruto. Her eyes looked down to see blood right below Naruto, _"W-What happened?" _

"Glad to see that you accepted my request. Now, you'll just be attending this school and I'll bring you your uniform later today. Do you understand?" Kuyou asked.

Naruto placed a hand over his own chest remembering that he was stabbed and began to wonder how he was alive, "I do, but why did you have to…"

_Short Flashback_

_Kuyou looked down at the blood soaked blonde and sighed, "He has a long way to go." He said to himself and extended his arm out toward Naruto. A soothing aura coming from Kuyou was starting to flow all around Naruto, which in just a few seconds, started to wake up._

_Naruto spat out some more blood to the ground and slowly stumbled up to his feet, "What did you…" _

"_I'll ask once more, do you accept?" _

_The Namikaze finally got up to his feet and looked at the older blonde. He saw that evil smirk on Kuyou's face and could tell he was being serious about being asked once more. Another death, that's the last thing Naruto wanted, but he knew that when Kuyou struck him down, that he died. _

_End_

Kuyou's eyes flashed a different color for a split second, which shut the blonde human up, "Do you understand boy?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Yes."

Kuyou smiled, "Good. Now get going."

Naruto turned around, which Mizore quickly retreated and ran back for the others, _"Why would Kuyou make Naruto a student just like that? This doesn't seem right."_

**End: Remember that this is just a prologue. It is rushed and grammar is not at its best. Anyway, I will leave this up for a while and come up with a final decision if I want to continue this or make it a challenge. Feel free to let me know if you're interested in doing so. But I will let you know when exactly I make the decisions.**


	2. The New Student

**Okay, this story is starting off way before Kuyou held Tsukune's execution. I realized that in the prologue, that some quotes were cut off and spaced. I have no idea how that happened. From here on, characters are going to have a change in character. Didn't like how it seemed rushed in the prologue. For here on, Naruto's character will have all sorts of mix-ups in moods. He can go from goofy, to calm, to serious, to crazy, etc.**

**I'd like to thank 'Toto Yoshio' for allowing me to use a couple of occurrences from his story and add my little tweaks to it.**

_**Chapter 1: The New Student  
**_

_Yokai Academy Cafeteria _

Tsukune and the girls were eating their lunch after having no luck finding the blonde. They did wonder where Mizore wandered off too. Maybe she ended up finding the blonde unlike the rest of them. After realizing how fast Kuyou was onto them, they didn't want to see someone innocent be executed. Especially if they were just a human.

"Do you think Kuyou found him?" Moka asked.

"Let's hope not. I don't want to see a person that's like me getting killed here." Tsukune said.

"How do you think you two are alike?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune cupped his chin and began rubbing side to side, "Well, he's a human like me. It's not like I'm saying that we have a lot of things in common or anything."

Kurumu grabbed her chin and placed her pointy finger over her lips, "Yeah," She then grabbed Tsukune's arm and hugged it against her chest, "Besides, he could just be like any ass hole in this school. I'm sure he's not as," She then placed her lips next to Tsukune's ear, "Caring, gentle, loving, and intimate like you." She said in a seductively way. Although Kurumu and Tsukune never really got intimate, the succubus could picture and just fantasize it.

"Kurumu!" Moka shouted and pulled the succubus away from him.

Tsukune just sat there with a blush on his face after the way Kurumu described him. The intimate part got to him to where he could tell she was picturing how the two of them would be. The brunette then couldn't help but realize that someone else was missing, "Where's Yukari?"

The vampire and succubus also felt the lack of presence from the young girl that was usually with them, "I haven't seen her lately now that you mention it." Kurumu replied.

"Maybe she's with Ruby. I mean, they've been hanging out with each other a lot lately rather than being with us." Moka answered.

"Now that you mention it, those two have. Why the hell aren't they with us? Are we not good enough for them to hangout with us?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't think that's it. Maybe they've been training their magic together." Tsukune mentioned.

The trio continued talking about wondering what the two witches have been up to lately. Their discussion came to a stop after hearing some tile shatter. They turned to the sound and at the end of the lunch line, they saw Chopper Rikiishi. Chopper has blonde hair, dark eyes, and wore sweats and a work-out shirt, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU SHITHEAD?!"

From the rather loud outburst, all the students in the cafeteria that didn't turn to the source from the sound of tile being shattered surely turned to the shout. They all saw Chopper shouting at a student that they've never seen before. The student had blonde spiky hair and wore the Yokai uniform, but they've never heard of nor seen him before. Naruto was looking down at the floor to see his lunch on the floor and looked up to see the large guy's lunch all over his shirt. Naruto looked up at the large student's face with an expressionless face and saw that this guy was looking like he was about to explode.

Back with the trio, they all were relieved to see that the blonde was fine. But they weren't relieved to see that he wasn't going to be fine in a few seconds, "Sorry I took so long."

Tsukune turned to that familiar depress sounding voice and saw Mizore sitting next to him, "Mizore? Where were you?"

Kurumu and Moka turned to the ice queen after hearing Tsukune say her name, "Yeah. Where the hell were you?" Kurumu asked.

"I was spying on Naruto."

The trio all caught on, "So you ended up finding him?" Moka asked.

Mizore nodded her head and decided to watch the scene of Chopper getting ready to attack the blonde, "I found him in the forest with Kuyou." She answered, not taking her sight off of the two.

The others than turned to resume watching of what was about to unfold, "What was Kuyou doing with him?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore shook her head, "I don't know, but I saw blood and Kuyou was just talking to him."

Their eyes widened and all turned to look at Mizore, "Blood?" Moka questioned.

"Yes. My guess is that Kuyou must've attacked him, but not just because he wanted to. But rather most likely forced him into doing something. All I know is that Kuyou made him a student."

The three than began to think as to why Kuyou would do such a thing, "You don't think that he…"

"DO YOU NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?!" Chopper shouted, which made the trio's attention turn back to the scene.

"You were the one that bumped into me. I don't see why you're getting so upset when it was your fault." Naruto said.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Chopper's shirt instantly ripped right off his body, as his body mass increased massively. His teeth became a lot sharper and now have spikes running through his hair. A lot of students came barging towards them and surrounded the two.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow after seeing the student transforms, _"S-So I guess they really are monsters."_ He thought a little frightened.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The students shouted.

"ANY LAST WORDS YOU BITCH?!"

The blonde closed his eyes and as the whole cafeteria went quiet, a low growling sound came from the blonde's stomach. Naruto's eyes widened, while Chopper and the students surrounding him looked at the boy's stomach. A blush crept upon the boy's cheeks, "I'm hungry."

Chopper was wide-eyed for a bit, but then narrowed his eyes, "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" The troll shot his large fist straight for the blonde's face.

Naruto's stomach growled again, which caused him to place his hands on his stomach. He also tilted his body to the side slightly to avoid the punch, "Man. I really am hungry." He said which caused Chopper's anger to boil even more.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT BACK, WHY WON'T YOU TRANSFORM?!"

Naruto cursed in his mind, _"Damn it. I forgot I can't let anyone 'else' know I'm a human. I already screwed that up with those students from the infirmary." _The blonde looked at the troll, "Because I don't need to transform in order to beat you."

Chopper growled, "YOU'RE A LITTLE COCKY BITCH AREN'T YOU?!" The troll slammed both his fists down on the blonde. A dust cloud was formed from the impact of the troll's fists that ended up hitting the ground hard. The students remained staring at the cloud not being able to see if the blonde was crushed. A smirk formed on the troll's face, which then instantly turned into a straight look after feeling his arms being raised. His eyes widened, "W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

The cloud diminished to show that Naruto was knelt down in the now crater that was formed beneath him. They watched the blonde rise back up slowly by pushing the troll's arms up. In a matter of seconds, the blonde was standing straight back up and shot the troll's arms back to their side. He then jumped up at the large student, "NO YOU DON'T!" Chopper yelled and attempted to grab the blonde. However, Naruto placed his hand on the troll's large hand and pushed down, which caused his body to avoid being grabbed. He then skillfully spun his hand to turn his whole body and delivered a deadly kick to the side of the troll's face. Chopper felt his large body being taken off his feet slowly, but then was sent crashing hard again the wall. The impact was strong enough to leave a frame of his entire body. Naruto landed back on his feet and just stared at the troll to see that his eyes were spinning.

The students were all at a loss of words seeing this 'new' student take Chopper out so easily. On top of that, they all were more shocked that he didn't even transform to take him out. Suddenly, they all heard that same low growling sound and saw that Naruto placed his hands against his stomach again, "Man. I really am hungry." He said and looked down at the floor to see his food was scattered all over the place now.

A sweat dropped down the back of every student's head after hearing that was all the blonde had to say. They all decided to go back to continue their lunch and talk about the 'new' kid. Naruto went back to the line hoping to get another serving.

Back with Tsukune and the others, the four of them just sat there surprised by the small performance that the blonde had displayed. They all drew back to when they first found the blonde nearly dead in the forest, "How did he end up in the forest?"

The gang turned to face Mizore, "If he can't remember anything about where he's from, and better yet, how did he end up here? He's a human and somehow appeared outside the campus grounds."

Kurumu then turned to Tsukune, "Have you seen him before back in the human world?"

Tsukune shook his head, "Never seen him before or heard of him."

"We need to find out one way or another." Mizore said and watched the blonde leave the line since they didn't give out second servings. She saw him leaving the cafeteria and got up from her seat.

Kurumu watched the ice queen get up, "Where are you going?"

Mizore kept her gaze on the blonde to make sure he didn't make a change of course, "I'm going to do a little more spying."

"You sure are taking this serious Mizore." Moka mentioned.

"Yeah. I just have my suspicions about him." She replied and quickly went after the blonde.

The trio sat there seeing their friend dismiss herself to find more out about him and found it rather… odd how Mizore was dying to find out more about this new student, "Don't you think she's getting a bit 'too' serious?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen Mizore act like this before." Moka answered.

"Should we go with her?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu slapped the table and shot up to her feet, which drew Moka and Tsukune's attention, "Yeah. I want to find out more about this boy."

Tsukune and Moka smiled and got up from their seat as well, "Let's go then." Before they left, Tsukune grabbed the plate on his tray that had his untouched burger.

* * *

Naruto opened the door and walked down the path to wherever it would lead him to. His stomach growled again, which his head hung low, "Damn that stupid muscle head." As the blonde came across a fountain, he stared down at the water and saw his reflection.

Mizore appeared behind a tree and watched the blonde staring down at the water. She moved the lollipop in her mouth around waiting to see what he was going to do or if he was going to move again. Her eyes scanned the area seeing other students walking around and even saw some of them shoot a few glances at the blonde. She saw that some of them were even talking about the boy that had defeated Chopper so easily. Scanning the area again, her eyes locked on to a familiar face. She saw Tsukune with Kurumu and Moka walking over to the blonde, but saw that Tsukune had a plate that had a burger on it in his hand, _"What are you three doing?"_

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned to the call of his name and saw three familiar faces, "Hey."

Tsukune immediately held out the entrée once they caught up to him, "Here."

Naruto looked at the dish with a puzzled look, "What's that?"

"It's a burger. Take it."

The blonde took the burger and just remained looking at it never seeing food like this before. Kurumu looked at him in disbelief, "Have you never had a burger before?" She asked.

Naruto looked at the three before deciding to take a bite and shook his head. A sweat dropped down the back of the trio's head, _"He's never heard of or had a burger before…" _They all thought.

The blonde then took a bite of the burger and chewed it rather slowly. His eyes slightly widened after tasting the juice coming from the meat. He didn't know how to describe it since it was simply amazing. Naruto swallowed the piece of food he bit off and smiled to where his eyes closed, "Ohhh, this is really good!"

"Glad you like it." Tsukune said.

"Say, Naruto."

The blonde looked at the pinkette, "Yes?"

"Do you still not remember much of anything?" The vampire asked.

Naruto took another bite and quickly chewed it to little chunks, then swallowed it. He frowned sadly, "I don't. But!"

Suddenly, Kuyou appeared right in between the trio and the blonde, which caused Naruto to drop his burger due to being surprised. The blonde looked down at the burger now lying on the floor and had a stream of tears coming out of his eyes anime style.

"Kuyou! What are you doing here?" Kurumu asked.

The blonde smiled and draped his arm over the younger blonde's shoulders, "I have matters to attend to and Naruto here is required to attend."

"Why are you always around Naruto? Nothing good comes from you and you better not be manipulating him." Kurumu barked back.

Once Naruto heard the word 'manipulated', he looked at the older blonde, "Nothing good?"

Kuyou sighed, "These students don't like how we take our job seriously. They like breaking rules and having fun doing so."

Naruto smiled, "I like having fun though."

Kuyou turned to look at the blonde student with a change of color in his eyes. Naruto nearly jumped remembering those eyes back in the forest. He frowned sadly and looked down at the ground, while Kuyou turned to look at the trio, "The business I have with Naruto here is none of your business. After all," An evil smirk came across his face, "As you already know, he is a human." The trio's eyes widened and with that said, the two blondes were gone.

"He knows…" Tsukune said.

"What are we going to do?" Moka asked.

"There's only one thing we can do." The three turned to the voice to see that Mizore joined in, "We have to get Naruto away from Kuyou."

* * *

_In front of Room 1-3_

The two blondes appeared in the hallway. Kuyou quickly looked around and saw that there was no one in sight, "Okay boy. I'm going to give you your memory back. Your memories were given to me by a friend and entrusted me to return them to you once you joined the committee." Kuyou placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

"Friend? Who else…"

Naruto was cut short when he felt an aura being absorbed into his head. His eyes widened as everything was starting to come back to him.

_Flashback _

_Naruto was avoiding fireball after fireball coming from the Edo Kakuzu, "How is he still alive?!" _

"_Hold still Kyuubi." Three masks came out of Kakuzu and all shot their specified element. _

_The blonde was easily avoiding them all, but the masks showed no sign of slowing down, "Damn. What the hell's going on?"_

"_**Naruto! Above!"**_

_Hearing Kurama's shout, the blonde looked up to see a large clay bird flying down at him, "Shit!" Once the bird was fifteen feet above the blonde, it exploded. Trees were obliterated within the blast, making an open area within the forest. Once the dust cloud diminished, Naruto stood in the open with his jacket completely blown away. He now stood there only wearing his sandals and pants. His breathing was becoming rough having barely making it out of that explosion. He came to a break when he saw Kakuzu standing about twenty feet in front of him. Then he saw that Deidara was twenty feet behind, but then he was completely surrounded. He looked around and saw Itachi, Sasori, Nagato, Konan, and Hidan. _

"_**I thought they were all killed?!" **_

"_H-How are you all alive?" Naruto asked._

"_They were resurrected." Naruto looked around wondering who answered his question seeing how none of the resurrected Akatsuki members said it. Kakuzu stepped aside, which Naruto looked back out in front to see Madara joining in, "They were all summoned thanks to the Reincarnation Jutsu."_

"_How? Orochimaru is…"_

"_Kabuto picked up his traits and mastered it."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, "Kabuto…"_

"_Yes. This is the end for you Kyuubi." Madara said and pointed his large battle fan at the blonde. _

_Naruto quickly activated his nine-tails mode, __**"Naruto. We didn't even get the chance to practice ninjutsu in this mode. And you can't use Sage mode since I don't see that these guys will give you a chance."**_

"_I have to try!" Hidan charged after the blonde and began swinging his scythe at him like a madman. Naruto was easily dodging the attacks and delivered a deadly kick to his stomach once he saw the opening. Hidan ended up skidding far back from the impact and that was when Sasori and Itachi charged in next. They skillfully delivered a series punches and kicks remaining in sync with one another. Naruto was swiftly dodging their attacks thanks to the agile boost in the nine-tails mode. Itachi and Sasori jumped back, which Naruto stood there puzzled. But then he was being surrounded by swirling sheets of paper, "Crap." He knelt down and jumped high to escape the surroundings. Once he escaped, he felt someone grab his ankle. He looked down to see a hand attached to several strings coming down from the ground level. Before he could break its hold, he was being pulled down towards Kakuzu. The hand reattached back to his arm and held Naruto upside down. Naruto placed his hand down on the ground and used his free leg to kick straight at his gut. Kakuzu lost his grip and winded up stepping back a bit. _

_Naruto got back to his feet and then felt that his face was grabbed to where it took him off his feet. With the little space between the person's fingers, he saw that it was Nagato. The red head slammed the blonde to the ground and didn't let go, __**"Shinra Tensei!" **_

_The blonde's eyes widened and felt his body being crushed into the ground. Nagato jumped away leaving the blonde lying in a large crater from the sheer force. Naruto's nine-tails chakra mode reverted back into him and was back in his normal form. The blonde lied there trying to get out, but his body was well planted in the ground to where it was making it difficult for him to get up. He looked up and saw clay spiders crawling into the crater, "Shit!" The blonde struggled to break his body free and was only succeeding inch by inch. He felt the spiders crawling onto him and kept struggling. The spiders began to glow, "No!" _

_**BOOM!  
**_

_The Akatsuki members stood back to wait for the cloud of smoke to disperse. However, they all began to feel an evil aura coming from the crater. Madara instantly vanished and went into the crater before the owner of that aura could be released. Naruto's eyes were now a deep crimson color and his hair began to grow longer, "W-Where are my friends? Why aren't they here to help me?" He began to wonder, which his nails began to turn into claws and the whisker marks on his face began to gain a darker color to them. _

"_**Because your friends are occupied by Kabuto's reincarnated army. If we have any chance of surviving or getting out of here, you need to release this seal and let me…"**_

_Madara appeared right in front of the blonde, which made the blonde shocked. He looked at the ancient shinobi's eyes and saw the Mangekyo. Back in the blonde's mindscape, Naruto remained standing in front of Kyuubi's cage, "Ah, it sure has been a while Kyuubi." _

_The fox growled angrily knowing that voice and saw Madara walking up to the cage. Naruto turned to see him and instantly charged at him, "I won't let you…"_

"_Out of the way," Madara said and held out his arm at the blonde, __**"Shinra Tensei." **__The Uzumaki was sent crashing hard against a wall. Madara stopped a couple feet in front of the cage and looked up at the fox sealed inside, "Kyuubi… sorry, but you'll be in a deep slumber." The ancient shinobi said, as his Sharingan eye began to spin._

_The fox's eyes changed into the Sharingan feeling that it had no control whatsoever. Madara stood there chuckling behind his mask, but then he heard a screaming wind-like sound. He looked to his side, "Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted and shot his attack forward only to end up phasing right through him. The Rasenshuriken dispersed and Naruto turned around to see that he was gone. _

_Back in reality, Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was still lying in the crater. His body was aching and was on the board of shutting down. He got up ignoring the pain and climbed out of the crater, "You still wish to fight even when the Kyuubi can't aid you in this fight?" Madara asked._

_Once the blonde got out of the crater, he stumbled a bit and got up to his feet to look at the person behind this war. He called forth his nine-tails chakra form, but for some reason it didn't activate, "What the hell?"_

"_It's over. There's nothing you can do to get out of this."Madara motioned his arm out toward the blonde. _

_All the Akatsuki members charged in after the blonde, "T-This isn't happening…" He thought and received a deadly kick to his stomach. His body instantly hunched over and then received an ugly uppercut, which caused his body to shoot straight up. The next thing he received was a series of ongoing punches to his face and his upper body, "I-I'm…" He felt a double punch to his stomach and immediately coughed up blood. A hand gripped his neck and the blonde felt himself being lifted off the ground, "…Finished." He saw that he was being held up by Kakuzu and that the other Akatsuki members were just standing there. Then… Kakuzu choke slammed the blonde hard on the ground. The Akatsuki members surrounded the blonde and looked down at him to see cuts and bruises all over his body, along with blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. Nagato stepped up with a chakra rod in his hand and remained staring down at the blonde, before he attempted to stab him, he saw a Rasengan form in the blonde's hand, "I-I… can't… die here…" He slowly lifted his arm up and felt a major surge of pain strike throughout his body. However, the Rasengan ended up deteriorating. Naruto couldn't find the strength to move anymore, as his arm fell back down. His eyes slowly began to close, but he saw Nagato standing there still. Then he felt his chest being stabbed and that was all it took to make his vision blackout. _

_Madara walked up to the group and looked down at the blonde, "The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi has been captured."_

_1 week later_

_Location: Gedo Statue cave._

_In the middle of the statue, was the blonde floating with chakra engulfing him. The Kyuubi's chakra was coming out of the Jinchuuriki's eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. In a matter of seconds, the extraction came to an end, which all reverted into the statue. Naruto's body fell hard to the ground, "It took seven days to extract the Kyuubi's chakra. It truly does have a massive amount of chakra." Madara said and walked to the former Jinchuuriki. His eyes widened feeling the presence of the blonde still here, "That's impossible."_

"_His will must be incredibly strong." Zetsu said, as the plant-like man joined in. _

"_Doesn't matter." Madara created a portal, which had sparks shooting out here and there, "I know a good place for him to remain in." He picked up the former Jinchuuriki by the neck and tossed him into the portal. However, the portal didn't close, as someone ended up stepping out of it._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto placed his hand against his forehead after remembering how he was captured. His head began to hurt from how everything was coming back to him. He grunted in pain and ended up colliding against the wall, "H-How am I still alive?!"

"You need to calm down Naruto. The reason why you're…"

"No! Better yet, how am I here?!" The boy's body began to feel weak and slid down the wall to where he was now sitting down against it.

Kuyou crossed his arms, _"That's right. He doesn't know anything as to what happened after the extraction. I'll have to come up with something." _Kuyou thought and sighed, "Listen Naruto. You were given another chance, but in this world."

Naruto looked up at Kuyou and shot straight up to his feet, "Another chance?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You were killed in your world and the gods decided to give you a chance, but in this world." Kuyou lied.

"Bull shit! Then how do I remember everything in my world? Why didn't they clear my memories of it?"

"Because they saw no reason in doing so."

Naruto came to a sudden silence and just stared at Kuyou for a bit. He took a step back and leaned against the wall. His body once again slid down it to where he was sitting down against it, "So this is like my second life?"

Kuyou sighed, "Sort of."

"But if Madara extracted the Kyuubi…" Naruto decided to go quiet and wanted to see if this was true. He entered his mindscape and found himself in a familiar sewer place. Looking around, he didn't see a cage anywhere and began to see that this was indeed real. He left his mindscape and just stared at the window across from him, "That means that they'll be going after B…"

"I'm sorry." Kuyou said.

Naruto turned his head and looked up at the older blonde, "I have to go back. There has to be a way to get back home!"

Kuyou closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, "I'm afraid there's not."

The blonde's eyes sadly narrowed and held out his arm. A Rasengan formed in his hand instantly, which Kuyou's eyes widened, _"So he does remember how to use his chakra. I thought that would only make him remember his home and friends. Guess I was wrong."_

The Rasengan dispersed and something shot in the blonde's mind, "Wait a second, there is a way!" He shouted and shot up to his feet to perform a few hand signs.

Kuyou quirked an eyebrow wondering what he was planning and watched him getting ready to slam his hand on the ground. As soon as his palm made contact with the floor, a black ink pattern appeared. Following the black ink was a powerful surge of flashing electricity. The static surged around the black ink circle. This wasn't what he was expecting. The voltage was so intense it circuited around throughout the hall.

_"What is this?"_He pondered. Irritated, he grunted as he funneled more chakra into his fingertips. This caused the electric charge to surge violently. The voltage was so strong it created a chirping sound, similar to the chidori. He could feel a burning sensation in his palm. Eventually it became unbearable, and he decided to cancel the Jutsu. When he stopped funneling the chakra through his hand, the electrical disturbance ended.

Kuyou remained looking down at the blonde and saw that he grabbed his wrist with his other hand, "Are you okay?"

Naruto turned the arm he used to attempt his summoning Jutsu and stared at his burned hand, "Y-Yeah… This usually doesn't happen…" He felt the pain raining through his right arm.

**Ding! Dong! Ding!**

Kuyou cursed to himself after hearing the bell, "Naruto, wait here. I'm going to talk to your homeroom teacher."

The younger blonde looked up to him and saw him walking into the room. He took a step back to lean against the wall and held his aching arm, _"What the hell was that about? That shouldn't have happened." _

Voices began to roam through the halls, which caused the blonde to look to his left where the stairs are. In seconds, he saw other students coming to the hall talking with one another. He turned his head to where he showed that he was looking out in front of him. His eyes drifted down and stared at his feet, _"There's no way this is a second chance. There's just no way! I know there's a way to get home. I… I just have to wait and find that…"_

"Naruto?"

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his left to see a small familiar group, "Yes?"

"Where's Kuyou?" Tsukune asked, looking around the hall.

"He's inside talking to my teacher."

The trio looked at the room number and was all shocked to see it, "Ms. Nekonome!?" They shouted.

"I guess."

The door opened which Kuyou walked out and saw the trio talking to the blonde. He glared at them and closed the classroom's door. Ignoring the three, he turned to look at the blonde and handed him a schedule, "This is your schedule. Right now, fourth period will be starting soon."

Naruto took the paper and examined it, which the trio then hovered to get a good look too.

**Class Schedule**

**Student name /Birthday /Homeroom teacher**

**Naruto Uzumaki /October 10 /Shizuka Nekonome**

**1.) English,Nekonome Shizuka 1-3**

**2.) Art, Ishigami Hitomi 2-5**

**3.) Cooking, Aspara 3-8**

**4.) Math, Ririko Kagome 2-2**

**5.) Physical ED, Okuto Kotsubo Gym**

**6.) History, Suzuki Mitsuru 1-5**

Naruto looked at Kuyou, "How do you know my last name and my birthday?"

The older blonde sighed, "Remember when I mentioned of a 'friend'?"

The trio looked at Kuyou wondering just what the hell these two discussed. Naruto took a deep breath, "Yes. I hope you plan on telling me more when the time comes."

A smiled formed on Kuyou, "Of course. Now get ready for class." He said and vanished out of sight.

Naruto took another look at his schedule and wondered how the teachers were. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to the side to see that it was Tsukune, "Looks like we have Math together. Just a heads up, if Ms. Kagome ever says or asks you to stay after school for a tutoring session, don't hesitate to say no."

Moka scanned his schedule once again and noticed his birthday. She tilted her head trying to remember today's date, which quickly hit her, "Your birthday's just a month away."

"What?" Both Tsukune and Kurumu questioned, as they looked back at his schedule. The blonde blushed lightly seeing how he was getting all the attention. His first day and he already made some friends. He was happy, but something just didn't feel right to him.

"It is!" Tsukune said.

Naruto's eyes softened and his face turned into a saddened form. He placed his schedule in his pocket, which caused the others to look at him and see the look on his face, "I-I'm sorry. But I need to go." He said and walked passed them.

Tsukune saw that he was headed for the stairs, "Naruto! You're going the wrong way!"

The blonde didn't turn to face them, "I'll be back on time."

The trio remained their position and began to wonder what caused him to change all of a sudden, "He's hiding something." Kurumu stated once the blonde was out of sight.

Moka nodded in agreement, "Something definitely happened between him and Kuyou."

Tsukune sighed, "Come on you two. Let's just let him be. I'm sure he wants to be on his own for a while."

**Ding! Dong! Ding!**

"Uh oh, we're going to be late!" Moka nearly shouted.

"See y'all later." Tsukune said and walked into his classroom.

_Naruto (forest) _

The blonde continued walking aimlessly outside. His mind was going through all sorts of emotions. He entered his mindscape once again and found himself standing in front of where the caged Kyuubi used to be. The small sounds of water splashing coming from his footsteps was the only thing being heard. He then felt a presence outside his mindscape and vanished to come back into reality.

"What are you doing out here punk?"

The blonde opened his eyes to see Chopper with a student that he hasn't seen before, "What's it to you? Did you come looking for me to get your ass kicked again?"

Chopper clenched his fists, "You bitch!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his buddy Komiya Saizo, "There's no need to lose your anger. If you keep calm and focus, then you can guarantee a win."

The hothead took a deep breath, "You're right." He pointed at the blonde, "This time, I'm going to rip you apart."

Naruto stood his ground and watched the muscle head turn into his troll form once again. His gaze turned to the other student to see that he transformed as well. He saw that he also turned into a large muscle head freak like Chopper, "Just what are you supposed to be?"

Komiya chuckled, which was rather deep sounding, "I'm an Ogre."

"Well, you both look similar in mass. I'll give you…" Naruto was cut short after being backhanded by Chopper and was sent crashing hard against a tree. The two large creatures stood their ground and laughed at the boy. Naruto got up to his feet and was hunched forward with his head hanging down low.

"What's wrong boy? Not so tough now are…" Chopper was cut off when he heard laughter coming from the blonde.

"What are you laughing at?!" Komiya asked.

The only thing they were getting from the blonde was the laughter. Chopper growled and charged the blonde, "I had enough!" Komiya stayed back and watched Chopper punching the blonde continuously. The blonde showed no effect from the strikes and only kept laughing. This was definitely starting to tick Chopper off, "You're starting to piss me off!" The troll pulled his arm back and shot his fist dead on against the laughing student's stomach. Naruto coughed up some blood, but wouldn't stop laughing. Chopper stopped his onslaught and stared down at the blonde, "What the hell is with you?" He saw that he was still hunched forward facing down and heard his laughter dying down. Once the blonde shot his head straight up, Chopper saw a crazed look on his face and took a step back, "What the…"

"I wonder what they'll do to me if I were to kill fellow students."

Chopper and Komiya's eyes widened from the blonde's statement. The troll shook his head and raised his fists above the blonde, "As if you even…"

Naruto released a deadly shockwave, which caused the two creatures to freeze. Komiya was trembling from the feeling, "T-This power…"

The troll shook it off and slammed his fists down at the blonde. Naruto's smile extended before he was crushed by the troll's fists. Chopper grinned seeing how he succeeded in smashing him, "Ha! All that just for show? Pathetic!" He felt his arms being lifted once again, "The hell? Again?" The next thing he felt was an immense pain coming from his wrist. His eyes shot wide and saw his hand detached from his arm. The troll backed away and screamed in pain.

Komiya saw the blonde standing there with that same crazed look and saw that he was holding some sort of wind-like sword, "What the hell did you do?!" The Ogre shouted. Naruto completely ignored the ogre and started to make his way toward the troll. Chopper was sitting on the ground holding onto his wrist, still screaming from the pain. Komiya was beginning to lose it and charged the blonde, "I'll kill you!" His eyes were fixed on the strange sword in the blonde's hand, but saw that it vanished, "You're going to need that sword for me!" As he approached the blonde, he pulled back his right arm. Before he shot his fist at him, the blonde was gone. Komiya stumbled forward and quickly gained his balance, "What the hell?" He looked around having no luck to see his target anywhere.

"You two are making this no fun at all."

Komiya's eyes widened hearing the voice coming from above. He looked up to see the blonde with a blue orb of energy in his hand, "W-What… the hell are you?!"

Naruto slammed the orb of energy down on him causing a massive explosion that reached high in the sky.

* * *

Tsukune had his chin sitting on his hand, doing his best to pay attention. He noticed how Naruto never showed up and was worried what happened to him.

"Woah!?" A student shouted.

Tsukune saw the students looking out the window and turned his gaze to see the explosion that they were all seeing, "Oh my, what's going on?" Ms. Ririko questioned.

The door opened to reveal Kuyou walking in, "Ms. Ririko," The teacher and Tsukune turned to that voice, "Continue teaching the class. I'm going to take care of this."

"What's happening?" The teacher asked.

Tsukune saw Kuyou staring out the window with an upset look on his face, "It's nothing to worry about. Just please continue on." He said and instantly vanished.

Something definitely wasn't right and it was bugging Tsukune. He saw the teacher trying to draw the student's attention away from the scene and quickly ran out the classroom without being spotted. Quickly, he closed the door and ran down the hall to the stairs, "What the hell's going on? Kuyou's hiding everything from us and so is Naruto. Just what the hell is…"

"Tsukune!"

When the boy was halfway down the stairs, he ran into Kurumu, Moka, and Mizore, "So you all saw it too?" He asked.

"Yes. We're going to go check it out." Moka answered.

"Then let's not waste anymore time."

"Right." The small group ran for the doors hoping to get some answers that they were long needing.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter came out longer than I expected. Anyway, don't accuse me of not giving credit to the scenes I've used. Read note before chapter if you haven't. I don't have much to say really since this is only the REAL first chapter. So, if you have any questions, leave a review or simply PM me. **

**Till next time.**


	3. You Again?

**WARNING: Major DOWNFALL for Naruto later on in chapter.**

_**Chapter 2: You Again?  
**_

Naruto stood in front of a beaten Komiya and Chopper. The two students lied on the ground completely hopeless. The blonde knelt down and looked at them, "You two are boring. Is this all you can do?"

Komiya grunted and turned his head so he could look at the blonde, "Just what the hell are you?"

A sigh escaped the blonde showing a bored expression, which immediately turned back to his crazed one, "I'm god."

"Bull shit." The blonde turned to look at the troll, "If you were god, you wouldn't allow us to strike you."

Naruto chuckled and then began to laugh loudly, "The reason I allowed you two to strike me is so I can show you two how weak and pathetic you are." The two students were no speechless and saw the blonde rub his head, "Now, how would you like to be killed?"

Komiya's eyes widened, "You can't kill us!"

The blonde laughed once again, "I sure as hell can."

"No. If you kill fellow students, you'll be executed." Chopper replied.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? Then I guess I'll just kill everyone in this school."

This time, it was Chopper that went completely bug-eyed, "Impossible. There's no way you can take on everyone." A wicked grin crept on the blonde's face that surprised them both, "You're joking…" Chopper continued.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. If you think what I did just now was a lot," Naruto chuckled, "boy oh boy, you have 'a lot' to see of what's to come from me."

"T-Then what kind of monster are you?"

Naruto looked back at Komiya, "You'll just have to find out." The blonde picked up Chopper's hand that he had cut off earlier, "You know, you two remind me of a couple of bullies from my old school." He walked up to Chopper and knelt down in front of him, "Tell me, has karma ever come back in bite you in the ass?"

"It has actually, from you back in the cafeteria!"

The blonde laughed seeing how he was the first to turn things around for him, "Really?" He used the hand to slap Chopper hard across his face. Then he continued to slap Chopper continuously with troll's own hand.

"Stop!" Komiya shouted.

Naruto dropped the hand and looked over at the ogre, "Oh, right. I forgot about you over there." The blonde stood straight up and slowly walked over to him. He held out his hands, which Komiya watched and saw two wind-like swords appear in his hands, "I'll just kill you."

"Y-You can't be serious! Do you really think you can take on the entire school?"

"I believe I've already said of what I would do. Now quit trying to buy yourself time, because it's not going to work."

Komiya remained looking up at the approaching blonde and closed his eyes. He began to chuckle, which made Naruto look at the ogre with a puzzled look, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into if you proceed with this." Naruto stopped in his track to look down at the ogre, "Go ahead and kill us if you want. But I'm telling you now, you'll never succeed and you will fail trying to do so."

The wind swords vanished and Naruto knelt down to eye the ogre, "I will fail huh?" The memories of him losing to Madara and the Edo Akatsuki members flooded his mind again. He failed to return back to his friends and failed to protect them. With him in this world, he began to lose every hope he had on everyone to survive. He knew that Madara will succeed with his Moon eye plan now that they extracted the Kyuubi from him. Drawing back to those memories was making him boil inside with pure frustration. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists hard enough to where they were shaking. Komiya saw the blonde getting infuriated and could see that something incredibly bad was going to come down on him, "I've already failed once. And since you reminded me of it, I'll make sure to unleash hell on you." Naruto held his arm up high and instantly, a Rasengan formed in his hand. The size of it grew and grew, which Komiya watched in horror. The ogre was hopeless due to the beating his body had taken. In just a matter of seconds, the orb of energy grew to be twice the size of Komiya himself, "Do you have anything to say before you get completely obliterated?"

Komiya was lost from the site of the ball of energy. Never in his life has he ever seen anything like that before. Chopper turned his head to see what was going on and couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Komiya!"

"Farewell." Naruto jumped in the air and lined the massive Rasengan up to where the ogre was lying.

"Komiya! Get away!" Chopper shouted.

Naruto brought forth the massive Rasengan down at Komiya and just before it made impact, it dispersed. The blonde received a deadly kick to his face that sent him hurling into a tree. Chopper and Komiya looked up to see a familiar vampire with silver hair, "Whew, we made it just on time." Kurumu said. The two then turned to look to the side and saw Tsukune, Mizore, and the succubus coming to join.

Moka landed back on the ground with the others, as they stood there waiting for the blonde, "Yeah. He was about to actually kill Komiya." Mizore stated.

"But why? What led him to try and…"

Loud laughing coming from the blonde cut Tsukune off, "That was a nice kick." Naruto came out and dusted himself off, "You might actually prove to be a challenge."

"Naruto! Why are you doing this?" Tsukune asked.

The blonde laid his head back looking up at the sky, "Because I despise weaklings."

"That's not Naruto." Mizore mentioned.

"She's right. He was never like that when we talked with him." Tsukune said.

"I guess we'll have to beat him until he snaps out of it." Inner Moka said and charged after him.

Naruto held his arms out and grinned, "Come on! I'm craving a challenge."

Inner Moka smiled, "Good. Then I hope you…" She jumped at him getting ready to kick him once again across his face, but she was blown back from a strong gust. She landed back with the others, "Did he just use the wind?"

"But there was not that much wind when we were coming out here." The succubus mentioned.

Mizore shook her head, "He's creating the wind himself."

"How is that possible?"

"It doesn't matter. Mizore, Kurumu, I'm going to need your help on this." Inner Moka said and charged the blonde yet again.

Wings came out of the back of Kurumu and took flight in the sky. Mizore stood back to aid them using range attacks. Naruto grinned and dashed for the vampire. The distance between the two was closing fast. When these two come into contact, there's no telling what will unfold. Moka saw a wicked grin on his face and watched him taking a deep breath. Kurumu came diving down at the blonde, which Naruto slid down on his back and exhaled a large gust of wind up at the succubus. Kurumu couldn't gain control and was being blown all over the sky. Before he managed to slide past the vampire, Moka managed to grab him by the collar and hurl him up to his feet, "Snap out of it!"

Naruto smiled lightly, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said and broke her grip that she had on him. Before he sent a deadly punch right for her face, a wall of ice came up from the ground. He jumped back just on time to avoid being impaled by the ice spikes coming out of the wall. Ice spikes started to shoot out of the ground and toward the blonde. Naruto kept jumping back and performing back flips to avoid them. Just as he was about to land on his feet, Moka delivered a roundhouse kick aimed to the side of his head. Naruto avoided it by falling to the ground. Moka then attempted to stomp on his back, but he rolled away and shot himself back up to his feet. He looked out forward and saw Moka and Mizore studying his movements. A sigh escaped him as he spun around to grab Kurumu by her right wing, "I bet you thought you could get me with a surprise attack, huh?" He then hurled her back to her friends, which Moka caught her.

Moka placed her down, which Kurumu took a couple steps forward towards the blonde, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The blonde crossed his arms against his chest and stared at the trio with an un-amused look on his face, "Nothing's wrong with me. This is how I am."

"Bull shit. You were never like this earlier in school."

Mizore walked up to Moka and whispered to her ear, "See how he's being calm and serious now? He was just acting crazy earlier."

"Yeah. He was rather goofy back at the cafeteria. Something or someone must be causing this to him."

Naruto brought his hand up to his face and placed two fingers against his forehead. He shook his head, "You're starting to get on my nerves."

Kurumu growled and flew right for him, "Kurumu!" Moka shouted and charged after the blonde after seeing a wicked grin on his face.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up to see ice spikes raining down at him. He smiled and allowed the spikes to impale him.

Kurumu and Moka stopped in their tracks to see the blonde being impaled from every direction. Moka turned to Mizore, "Why did you do that?! We weren't trying to kill him!"

"Moka!"

The vampire turned to Kurumu's voice to look back at where Naruto was and watched him puff away, "What?"

"You three are quite intriguing." They all looked around hearing the blonde's voice, "But I can see that someone's not going full out." The blonde appeared right in front of Moka, which caused the vampire to stumble back a little.

The ground below the blonde turned to ice and shot up to the air with him on it. Naruto looked down at the ice pillar, "That ice user is something else. But she's starting to become a pain."

He looked down and saw that he was quite high up, "What's wrong? Scared of heights?" Turning his head, he saw the succubus come right at him and manage to receive a harsh punch to his cheek. The punch was hard enough to even cause him to stumble in place. Kurumu came back and punched him once again, but on the other cheek. She kept coming back and forth delivering punches to the blonde with incredible speed. Another pillar of ice came up lined up with the one the blonde's on, but Moka was on the other one.

She jumped up at him with her leg high up, "Know your place!" Naruto looked up just to have her foot slam down on his face. The force from the kick sent him through the ice pillar and straight to the ground. The pillar split in two from such a powerful impact. Moka landed back on the pillar she came up on was now descending. Kurumu flew down to see if Moka's attack actually worked. There was ice blocks all over the place and mainly around or on top of the blonde. Once Kurumu and Moka were back on the ground, they walked towards the pile of ice blocks. The blocks of ice shot out in several directions, causing everyone to duck.

Naruto was on his feet laughing loudly, "Amazing! You three have such great teamwork."

"Damn it!" Moka charged the blonde and performed a series of kicks and punches. Naruto was swiftly dodging them, "Wake the hell up!"

"I've had enough." Naruto ducked to avoid a kick and punched the vampire square on against her stomach. Moka hunched forward to cough up blood and was sent crashing against a tree.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted and went after her.

"You bitch!" Kurumu yelled and flew at him with her claws. Mizore also formed her ice claws and charged the blonde.

"Not a chance." Just as the two were about to close in on him from both sides, they were sent flying back from a strong gust of wind.

Moka was leaning against the tree catching her breath and saw that Naruto has taken the beatings from earlier. What really caught her eye was that he was also catching his breath, _"He's getting tired. That means we just need to push forward a little more." _She looked to see Kurumu and Mizore getting back to their feet, "Kurumu! Mizore!"

The ice queen and succubus looked at the vampire's direction, "What?"

"Follow my lead!" Moka charged the blonde. Once she was close enough, she jumped and attempted a roundhouse kick right to his face. Naruto easily blocked it by crossing his arms. She then continued to attempt kicks for his head, but were all being blocked. The blonde held out his hand and formed a Rasengan. He shot the blue sphere of energy at her, but Moka flipped above and kicked down on his wrist to where the Rasengan made impact with the ground, "Now Mizore!"

Before Naruto could get up, his arm was frozen to the ground, "What the hell?" The ice then began reach up his arm, "Shit." He brought his free arm up, and before he could break it, Kurumu cut his arm with her claws. His arm fell right back to its side covered in blood, "Fuck that burns!" In just seconds, the ice was now covering his entire body, except for his neck and head.

"You did it!" Tsukune shouted cheeringly. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore all walked up to the frozen blonde.

"Now, why were you trying to kill those two?" Moka asked. Not a word came from the blonde. They all saw the look of despair on his face. His eyes were halfway open and his lips were in a small frown shape, "Well?"

Kurumu walked up to him and slapped his hard across his face. Mizore pulled Kurumu back to prevent her from doing it again, "There's no need for that." The ice queen stated.

"Why?! He deserves it!"

Moka turned to look at the succubus, "Mizore's right. We have him frozen and just need to…"

"Kill me."

Moka whipped her head back to look at the blonde. Tsukune and the other two looked at him wondering why on earth he said that, "Kill you?" Mizore asked.

"Yes. I don't want to be used."

"Used? What are you talking about?" Kurumu asked.

"Ku…"

"Well. Well. Well."

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Kuyou walking to them, "Yeah… Kuyou's going to have you executed for this!" Komiya shouted, who was still lying on the ground.

"Kuyou… what are you doing here?" Kurumu asked.

The blonde ignored the question and stared at the younger blonde, "You surprise me Uzumaki. You didn't even use your full power of what you're truly capable of."

Everyone's eyes widened in pure shock, "Y-You mean that he wasn't even trying?" Mizore asked.

Kuyou chuckled, "Nope. He only showed half of his power. Go ahead Naruto." The blonde student closed his eyes and released a small shockwave of energy, which caused the ice to shatter, "There's much more of what he's capable of, but he held it all back cause he didn't want to hurt any of you apparently."

Kurumu shook her head and glared at Kuyou, "W-Wait just a second. You knew what was going on? And why did he try to kill Chopper and Komiya?"

"Yeah!" Komiya shouted.

Kuyou closed his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest, "Because you triggered something from his past that made him go insane."

"His past?" Mizore questioned.

"Yes."

"That still doesn't explain how you knew about this and didn't do anything." Kurumu said.

"I wanted to see just how powerful he was against you all. And as I said, I'm rather impressed."

Everyone turned to look at the blonde and saw a sad expression on his face, "Naruto?" Tsukune called.

The blonde wasn't paying attention to anything from them the entire time ever since Kuyou came in. However, he had his own thoughts roaming his mind, _"That bastard… he would show up to keep me from telling them. I can't just kick his ass either. He knows a lot about me apparently… and yet, he still has yet to tell me about this 'friend' of his that seems to know everything about me. GAH!" _The blonde gripped his hair with both his hands, _"He has me in the palm of his hand! If I were to beat him to a bloody pulp, he'll never tell me about this person. He'll most likely rather die than tell me." _

"But you see; this boy has another side of him that can take over. It was what you went up against too. I still wish to see what he's capable of when he's in full control, rather than that other side of his though." Kuyou stated.

"Wait. So you're saying he has an inner form of himself? Kind of like me?" Moka questioned.

Kuyou cupped his chin, "Yes and no. You see, he doesn't have a seal like you do. The way his works is if something bad happened in his past comes back to haunt him. But yes, he does have an inner self, but that inner self is one that goes out of control. In order for that inner self to recede, he must receive a beating or something that can bring his true self back from being tormented from whatever past event is holding him captive."

"…I see." The vampire turned her look back at the younger blonde.

Naruto had kept himself in his mindscape this whole time and could still hear what Kuyou was saying, _"How does he know all this?! My inner self?_"

"**Yes."**

The blonde let go of his hair and raised his head to see another form of him standing in front of him. However, this one had red colored eyes, _"Wait… How come you look like the hatred form of me?"_

"**That hatred form of you is gone. You defeated it back during your training at that waterfall. However, when that hatred form vanished, I simply absorbed it into myself."**

"_How the hell did you form then?"_

The inner form laughed, **"Don't you remember? Remember your fight against the Akatsuki?" **The blonde's eyes widened, **"Of course you remember. Anyway, before you were defeated, you questioned the Kyuubi, 'Where are my friends?' You were alone, no one around to help. You were going up against a strong organization that you had no chance of winning. But, where were your comrades? Where were your friends? The only one that was with you was the Kyuubi."**

"_Hold on just a second! So you're saying you were formed because of the Akatsuki? So you're another hatred form of me?"_

"**Sort of. But, you see… Did you ever wonder how you were still alive after the extraction?" **

"_Yeah."_

"**Well, your will was still strong and wanted to take care of Madara. Although it wasn't enough, that's when I jumped in to aid you. And the way you succeeded wasn't just me… but it was the gift that the Kyuubi had given me."**

"_K-Kyuubi? How? Didn't they extract him completely?" _

"**They did. But before they started the extraction, he gave me a little gift that they couldn't extract. You see, though I'm not the Kyuubi, I'm just another you. That day you fought the Kyuubi, man you really pissed him off. And that gift that was given to me was his hatred." **

"_His hatred? Wait, so you're mainly apart of the Kyuubi's…"_

"**I'm just his hatred form mixed with yours. There'll be a time I'll explain more, but as you see, you can't access his chakra at all. But when I take over," **The hatred form grinned wickedly, **"that's a different story." **

"_So I just have to defeat you in order for you to vanish for good?"_

The hatred form laughed loudly, **"Yes. But, it won't be anywhere close like it was when you fought just your hatred self back at the waterfall."**

Naruto clenched his fists, _"I'll defeat you here and now!" _He charged at his new hatred self.

"**Allow me to show you the difference between me and the other form you fought." **Naruto performed a full three sixty spin with his leg lined up with his hatred form's head. He blocked it by crossing his arms. Naruto attempted to deliver a kick aimed right for his hips. Quickly, the hatred form punched the blonde right against his chest. At first, he just remained still and his attack was stopped. The hatred form pulled its arm back and grinned wickedly, **"See ya." **

"_Wha…" _Naruto was sent hurling far back.

"Is there a way for us to…"

**CRASH! **

Everyone turned to see Naruto get slammed against a tree. He sat against it with his head hung low, "Naruto!" The blonde didn't even budge from his name being called, "What happened?" Tsukune asked, as him and the others came up to him.

Kuyou stood there with his arms crossed against his chest, _"Looks like he made contact with that inner self of his."_

Moka knelt down beside the blonde and got a better look at his face, only to see blood leaking from the corner of his lips, "Are you okay?"

Still not a word came from the blonde, "I believe I explained enough. You all should be heading back to class." Kuyou stated.

"Huh?!" Komiya nearly shouted in disbelief, "What about us?!"

Kuyou turned to the two troublemakers, "What do you mean what about you?"

The two giants found the strength to where they finally got back up to their feet, only to stare at Kuyou, "We were beaten and not just that, Chopper lost his hand because of that bitch!"

"If I recall correctly, it was none other than you and Chopper's fault. You attacked him out here and triggered a memory in him that made him go berserk. So the only ones you should be blaming, is yourself." With that said, Kuyou vanished leaving a speechless Komiya and Chopper.

Tsukune and the others paid no attention to the two, "Naruto," She placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have it knocked off.

"Leave me alone."

"Hey! She's just checking on you and that's how you treat her?!" Kurumu was rather extremely upset with the boy. He nearly killed a couple of students, even if they were assholes and deserved it. But not only that, he attacks them and god knows if he would've killed them if he could. Not one went against Kurumu this time and just remained looking at him. Not one word came from him, but what they did get for a response, was him vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Everyone went wide-eyed, but of course, someone got rather, "What the hell is his problem?!"

Moka stood back up and turned to face Tsukune. She took the rosary from him and placed it back on her neck. Returning back to her outer self, she had a look of hurt on her face, "I'm worried about him."

Tsukune sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe we should just let him have his space. I'm sure he'll come around soon."

"Who cares?! He tried to kill us!" Kurumu continued.

Mizore turned to the succubus with a hint of anger showing in her eyes, "You don't get it. He had no control at the time. So why would you blame him for it?"

"Because it's still him!"

Mizore narrowed her eyes, "So, say the inner Moka was like that. Would you treat her like you're treating Naruto?"

Kurumu was pushed back from the question, but pushed forward, "No. Because she's my friend," She brought her arms to her front and cupped her own cheeks, "although we tend to fight for Tsukune," She then placed her arms back down her sides, "but she's still my friend."

"Then why are you treating him like this? Today's his first day and he's already gone through a lot. I'm sure your behavior towards him isn't helping him at all. Instead of trying to be friendly and help him, you treat him as if he's the devil." The succubus was at a loss of words and began to wonder why they were taking the new student's side. Did they not see what he did to the two bullies? Better yet, did they not see what he did to them? He could've killed them easily, but then she remembered how he fought back this 'inner' self from truly hurting them. Her body was trembling and before she could speak, Mizore shook her head. The ice queen turned to Moka and Tsukune, "I'm going to go look for him."

Moka smiled slightly, "I'll help too."

Tsukune smiled seeing that they were really wanting to help the poor blonde, "Me too."

The three then turned to the succubus to await her answer. Kurumu was still trembling a bit and was starting to have second thoughts, _"Are they dumb? They want to help someone that attacked us and could easily kill us. Why? Why? Why would they want to? That blondie doesn't deserve our help. After what he's done, he can suffer for all I care." _Then she began to picture the outcomes of what could happen if he was ignored. Someone could trigger another memory and make him kill everyone. She looked at her friends and shook her head. Mizore gave her a cold glare and turned to go look for the blonde. Tsukune and Moka also left in search for the boy, leaving Kurumu behind.

* * *

_Time Skip: 30 minutes_

Naruto ended up coming to the pool at the academy. He sat on the ledge with his feet in the water. After everything that happened, he decided not to attend his classes. There was just too much to take in. He stared at his reflection in the water and saw his eyes turning red, **"So, do you still think you can take me on?"**

"What did you do?"

"**I didn't do anything. When you fight me, your body takes the hits."**

"Why are you inside me?"

The hatred form laughed, **"You'll find the true answer once you defeat me."**

Naruto tightened his grip on the edge of the pool, "So is it true you only take over when a bad memory comes back to my mind?"

"**Yes. That's when you become weak and I easily take over. It seems like Déjà vu, no? How the Kyuubi would take over by giving you some of its chakra."**

"Shut up!"

The hatred form laughed loudly, **"This school of weaklings will all die by the hands of you. Once I take over, I'll make sure to kill them."**

Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at the reflection, "I said shut up!"

"**Why don't you come back in here and try to shut me up?"**

He knew if he'd have another attempt at trying to defeat him that he would be taken out again. But he didn't completely give up on trying, "I will find a way to defeat you."

"**You better start figuring it out. And don't try to sweet talk me like you did to that weaker form. Talking won't get you anywhere with me."**

"What if I killed myself? Wouldn't you die with me?"

The hatred form's eyes went wide, **"Kill yourself?! Are you mad?!"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes with a sad expression on his face, "No, because I've already failed of trying to stop Madara. They extracted the Kyuubi from me and now they're just one step closer to his plan. I should be dead in all honesty, but with me being sent to this world for a second chance? There's no way of getting home. There's nothing I can do. The only thing I can do… is just continue living… but in this world."

"**You can't kill yourself for that! What about that Kuyou guy? I'm sure he'll help you."**

"There's not much he can help me with. He only provides information on this 'friend' of his."

"**Whatever! I won't allow myself to disappear from you killing yourself."**

"Didn't you say that you can only take over when I'm weak? The only moment that allows you to even take control is if a horrible memory comes back to me. And I don't just think back purposely of those events."

The hatred form was growling in frustration, **"You're a fool!"**

"If it means that it'll prevent you from killing innocent people, and that I can rest in peace, then I will do whatever it takes."

"**You idiot! Get in your mindscape so I can kick your fucking ass!"**

"Farewell." Naruto waved his legs to cause the reflection of his hatred form to stir away. He saw that his own reflection was showing once again. Staring at his eyes, he began to feel hurt. He was alone, in this world. Wait, not entirely alone after the friends he made. But it just wasn't the same. All he could think about was everyone back in his world, _"If there really is no way back home, I don't want to be living."_

From the entrance to the pool, a certain purple haired teen managed to hear him speak. But she didn't see anyone else around and wondered why he was talking to himself, _"Why would he even consider such a thing?" _She continued to watch him moving his legs in the water. The ice queen decided to try something different, by coming out of hiding and walking towards the blonde, "Naruto?"

The blonde's eyes slightly widened, as he whipped his head to the voice that belonged to Mizore, "How did you know I was here?"

Mizore slightly smiled, "I didn't. This is where I usually come just to be alone." She lied. He turned his gaze back down at his reflection. Mizore slipped her shoes and socks off, as she sat next to him. She dipped her feet in the water and also stared at her reflection. The ice queen began to regret this decision already due to the awkward silence between them, _"Maybe I should've just kept on spying. Why did I even come over to join him?"_

"How much did you hear?"

Mizore's eyes slightly widened, _"D-Did he find out that I was spying on him?" _The purple haired teen blinked and turned to look at him, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto remained staring at his reflection, _"I guess she didn't hear anything." _He let out a sigh, "Never mind."

The ice queen shrugged and returned to stare at her reflection, "So, where are you from?"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow and decided to turn to look at her. He saw her staring at her reflection and playing around with her lollipop. This girl seemed different out of all the girls he knew back in his world. It was still early to find out more about her, so he decided to go along without telling her everything, "Well, I'm not from here."

"You don't say. You're a human, you never had a burger, some strange power, what else? You're not from the human world either, but yet you're human." She then turned to look at him and saw that he was looking at her.

Naruto's body tensed a bit and he turned back to look at his reflection, "I just don't want to talk about it."

Mizore caught onto the change of his voice. He went from his normal voice to a hurt and saddened tone. She knew it couldn't be helped with since he won't talk, so she turned to look back at her reflection again, _"I wonder if Tsukune and Moka will wind up here."_

"Hey creep!"

Naruto and Mizore turned to look at the pool's entrance to see a group of students with different objects in their hands approaching them, _"No. This isn't going to be good." _Mizore rose to her feet and walked towards the group. The blonde got up to his feet as well, but remained in his current spot. The ice queen stopped in front of the group, "What do you all want?"

The leader of the group pointed a baseball bat towards the blonde, "We're going to beat the living shit out of that monster!"

The blonde's eyes widened, as an image of his hatred self grinning flashed in his mind.

"Why?" Mizore asked.

"Because he hurt Komiya and cut Chopper's hand off! That loser deserves to get his ass kicked!"

"Yeah!" The other students shouted with their objects in the air.

"_You monster! You're the reason why the Fourth is dead! You deserve to die!" _Naruto's heart rate was picking up, _"Why don't you just leave? You don't need to be living here. Better yet, you don't even need to be alive." _The blonde's eyes were completely bug-eyed from the flashbacks.

His hatred form was grinning wickedly, **"Yes. Feed me more."**

"They tried to attack him. He just defended himself. You should be blaming those two for what happened."

The leader cocked an eyebrow and glared at Mizore, "What? Do you wish to join that freak and get your ass beaten too?"

Mizore sighed, "If you're not going to leave willingly, then I'll simply freeze you all where you stand."

"Oh really?" The leader dropped the bat, along with the others dropping their objects. The ice queen took a couple steps back to see that they were all changing into their monster forms. She saw the forms of a Cyclops, another Ogre and Troll, a Minotaur, Gargoyle, Golem, Yeti, and a hellhound.

"_No! These idiots don't know what they're going to get themselves into!" _Mizore narrowed her eyes, "You need to stop! If you try to attack him, you're all going to end up just like Komiya and Chopper!"

"You dare insult us? We can easily take care of this freak of a monster!"

Naruto grabbed his head with both his hands, _"Just die already you monster!" _The memories of him back when he was young and being beaten by civilians kept haunting his mind. His body began to move on its own, as his right leg took a step back. He hunched over burying his head in his arms.

Mizore had no idea what was happening behind her, but some of the students saw the blonde acting strange, "What's wrong freak? Are you getting scared?"

The ice queen turned around and immediately went wide-eyed, _"No. He's going to…" _Mizore ran to the blonde seeing if she could do anything to help that hatred form of his recede. Once she was next to him, she placed her hand on his back, "Naruto. Please, you need to calm down. These idiots are going to leave soon."

"What's wrong ice queen? Did you run to him hoping he'll protect you?" The Cyclops asked and chuckled, "Look, we don't really want to hurt you in all honesty. So move away from that monster!"

Mizore ignored them and kept focusing on the blonde, "Naruto. Snap out of it, please."

The blonde was still going through the horrible flashbacks of him being beaten as a child. An evil and deadly aura was seeping out of his body, **"Those villagers neglected you. But most of all, they hated you and wanted you dead. You're the reason you're father sacrificed himself to save the village. You're the reason most families lost their beloved ones. Several lives are gone and… it's all on you!"**

Naruto let go of his head and screamed, as his body shot straight up. A huge aura burst out wildly from within him. The aura had him and Mizore trapped inside, much like how Sasuke's Susanoo, but it didn't take on any form. The group of students stood back with shock and fear starting to come to them. Mizore winced at the feeling from the aura. It was burning her up and she had to get out of it quickly. She saw that Naruto whipped his head to glare at her and realized that his eyes weren't their normal blue ones. Instead, they were completely white, "Naru…" The blonde backhanded her, which sent her crashing hard against the gate.

The aura was sucked back into the blonde, but was still not his normal self, "Get him!"

The blonde turned his head back to look at the oncoming group of monsters. He narrowed his eyes and held out his right arm in front of him aiming at the group. **"Perish." **The monsters stopped due to the change in his voice. His voice was now mellow and much deeper. He motioned his hand down, which puzzled the group. A severe gust of wind came crashing down on them, which planted them to the ground.

"W-What the hell is going on?" The Minotaur questioned.

"**Simple. You're all going to die." **

The group of students tried to fight the wind, hoping to get up. Naruto grinned and lowered his arm back to his side. Once the group felt nothing holding them down, they all quickly got up to their feet. They all turned to flee from the blonde, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Naruto tilted his head, **"Awe. Why?! I just want to have some fun!" **

The students came to a halt once several clones appeared in front of them, "How are there so many of him?!" The troll shouted.

All the clones stood there grinning wickedly. They all held out their right arm, as a Rasengan formed in their hands. The monsters began to back up from the clones. They heard someone chuckling and all turned to look behind them to see Naruto. His head hung low and quickly lifted up and stared at them with a crazy smile, **"Let's have some fun!" **

Before the blonde made a move to begin his onslaught, all his clones puffed away. The monsters turned to that sound and saw a werewolf standing in their escape route, "Get out of here." The monsters didn't even question and immediately fled. Naruto now saw who caused his clones to vanish and cocked an eyebrow, **"Who are you?"**

The werewolf grinned, "I'm Ginei Morioka."

**A/N: Cliffhangerrrr yes, I know. Anyway, I know some of y'all have questions about this inner self of his. It'll all be explained later on in the story though. The pairing for this story… I don't even know myself. But I guess I can start a poll. **

**So, who's it going to be?**

**Mizore**

**Kurumu**

**Mizore & Kurumu**

**It might change as the story progresses. But that's just an early heads up. Until next time! Take care fellow readers.**


End file.
